


no regrets

by snottygrrl



Series: bday lucky 13 meme fills [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent Issues, Consent is Sexy, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, a drabble x 3, because Al's been taught better, which is why it's only rated teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: Scorpius had some liquid courage, which turns out to not be the best thing when propositioning a Potter.





	no regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/gifts).



> i love tropes, however as time has passed my belief about consent and what constitutes it has changed a lot. so, six years after the fact, here's a tiny ficlet for you (or perhaps a triple drabble depending on how you count such). much love, bb.

Al’s not sure what surprises him more, that a very, very drunk Scorpius has just propositioned him, or that Al’s turned him down. He’s been a little bit in love with Scorpius almost from the minute he met him, yet he knows as much as he wants this, he doesn’t want it like _this_.

Scorpius’s expression is doing its best to morph into disdain, but Al can still see the hurt and humiliation in his eyes. Before Scorpius can deliver a scathing retort, or worse yet leave, Al quickly adds, “It’s not like I don’t want to. I mean, honestly, who wouldn’t want to? With you?” Al blushes and tries again. “It’s just that, well, I really like you and don’t want to do something you’ll regret later on.”

Maybe he’ll be sorry for not grabbing this chance, but Aunt Hermione’s repeated lectures about impaired judgment and consent are cycling through Al’s brain. Besides, he wants so much more than a drunken shag from Scorpius. 

Thankfully, Scorpius seems to be thinking about this with a level of concentration usually reserved for potions. _Just how drunk is he?_

“That’s strangely chivalrous of you, Potter. Though I suppose, not entirely surprising when one considers.” Scorpius pauses for so long that Al starts wracking his brain in a desperate bid to continue their conversation. 

Just when he’s decided to say something completely inane about the latest Quidditch rankings, Scorpius continues, “How about you see me home, kiss me goodnight, and agree to take me out next weekend.”

“Does it have to be somewhere fancy?” Al asks, trying not to grin like a loon.

“No,” Scorpius says, “I’ll take you somewhere fancy when we go out the weekend after that. Now give me your arm.”

“Sounds fair,” replies Al and dutifully crooks his elbow.


End file.
